Curse of the Ebony Jewel
by AyanaRin
Summary: 20 year's ago the battle against the God of Destruction ended the Red-Eyed and Black Burst Dragoon Spirit's were lost. A girl of 19 has bee facing the wrath of the Guardians. The leader of the Guardians expelled her from the city and everything went black...
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Dragoon: Curse of the Ebony Jewel.

Chapter One:Voice in the Dark.

It's been around 20 year's since the seven hero's saved the world from destruction. During the aftermath most Winglies ,left their closed home's to live among the humans. But . A large rogue group decided to ban together and evicted the resident's of Deningrad and the Crystal Palace.

My father made sure I was far away from that city because they reverted it back to the "Birth City." Of course ,we weren't away from danger.

I was born and raised in a harsh Wingly village much like Deningrad. This village still followed the way of old. They had a magic rule like Deningrad but with Winglies power depleting they lowered the bar to a much more realistic standard. I just happened to be lucky that I was born into nobility. My father was born from the leader of Ulara and my mother was born from the high priestess of Elluria.

While Ulara was still sealed off from the human world Elluria was not ,We'd be living there if there if humans weren't allowed. We're not living in Ulara because my father doesn't have the courage to face his mother and face judgment for his crimes. So my parent's migrated to Lucrecia Mountain and we have lived here since.

I often sat near the Burden looking out and wondering about the rest of the world. And I often asked myself one question a lot of kid's ask themselves at a point in time. Do my parent's really love each other? They were part of an arranged marriage and were forced into taking each other's hands. Sure they seem happy but ,I sometime wonder ,are they only acting happy because of me? Did just except their fate as the marriage to end the feud between their families? Or perhaps they actually fell in love. I don't know ,I think to much of it.

I though of a lot of thing's here but my most common thought was 'Why aren't we allowed out there?'If they don't like humans then why not have a rule that we can't bring humans back? That was the worst thing about this place ,if you got to close to the gate ;you were attacked by one of the guardian's. None of the guardian's liked or trusted my family ,mainly because my father cheated death twice. Once in velweb when he was attacked by Melbu Frama who was disguised as Emperor Diaz and the other was when he was Impaled by Melbu Frama when he merged with the god of destruction. The first attack was pure luck and the second attack was only because the white-silver dragoon was activated along with the other 6 spirits and the spirit of the Divine Dragon. Mother said she found his walking through Death Frontier ,he was barely breathing and it was a miracle he was keeping himself upright. Despite those incident's he was amazing ,The best swordsman in the entire town. There wasn't anyone better to train me. The guardian's were jealous though ,I was the only person he would ever teach and I often find myself facing off against them because of it. Though I can hold my own for awhile ,I often find my father stepping in to save me from a finishing blow. I was no were near as good as he was. Tonight was no different ,I was heading home and they decided to ambush me.

"Where do you think your going ,Evalynne?" I heard the group leader call out. "Are we seriously going to do this again ,Stephan? I don't even have my sword." I explained ,hoping to somehow reason with him. "Oh ,you don't need your sword. You may be able to fight according to the human term's but ,let's see if you're a true Wingly!" He shouted ,in excitement. I turned around to face Stephan and his gang but to my surprise it was just him. He held his hand out ,making a fireball appear. "Let's see how far your magic and take you ,little girl." He growled. "Stephan ,you don't want to start this." I warned him. I wasn't adept in my magic but I was sure I had enough skill to beat him. "Oh ,But I do." he replied. He formed another fireball in the opposite hand ,and combined them together creating a beam attack!I had never seen an attack like this before ,I've only seen the fireball's! I wasn't prepared for this and I panicked and threw my shield up without strengthening it. My shield didn't stand a chance against his overpowered attack and shattered on impact causing me to get throw back into the barrier of the town which shocked me upon touching it. Our Barriers always shocked anyone if they touched it without using the releasing technique. "Oh ,Dammit!" I hollered out in pain as I rose to my feet. "You have no idea how to use your magic to its potential ,do you?" He gloated. I returned my gaze towards him ,seeing him walking closer a grin curling up on his face. "That's alright though. I'll report you as a runaway." He chuckled ,aiming a smaller beam towards the ground I was standing on causing it to collapse beneath my feet. I could have normally just activated my wing's and I would have been in safety but ,for some reason I couldn't and I fell through the barrier and down the mountain. I blacked out as I fell.

I could tell I was either in or near the water when I landed because I could feel the dampness on my clothes. "Come to me child ,history requires you." I heard a deep growl echo through my mind. I couldn't move ,there was nothing around me but the darkness ;I just had to wake up. A small black and red flame appeared in front of me ,it soon formed into the silhouette of a person with wing's. The inflamed figure reached out towards me. As it's hand got closer I saw a vision of a black and red orb sitting next to each other on a beach somewhere. Was this person somehow trapped in the orb ,did he need help? "History Requires you." The voice repeated as the figure vanish and it's voice was replaced by a loud ringing. The blackness turned to static and I was soon overwhelmed by images of village's burning and I could faintly hear people screaming.

After what seemed like forever I heard another voice ,a softer voice echo. "You are a fool ,if you believe that none of theirs death's were necessary." With those words the white noise cleared with a final message. "Sever these chains of fate that bind me."

What was that? This just has to be somekind of bad dream ,that must be it. "Father! Father this girl needs help!" A young male voice rang through my mind. I felt a hand touch me and I somehow immediately jerked awake ,I saw a brown haired boy sitting next to me ,a blonde haired girl and an older blonde male in the distance. When I sat up I heard the girl shriek ,I felt a burning pain through my body and everything was black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Dragoon: Curse of the Ebony Jewel.

Chapter 2: Trial and Error.

After awhile the stinging pain I felt had ended. I was thankful for that. The only problem is I don't know who those people were and if they were friendly to Winglies. I had to force myself awake so I could escape if necessary. My eye's slowly fluttered open and I glanced around the room. This place was made out of stones; a palette of white and grey lined the wall's of the room. I could hear a girl humming in the distance ,it was a tune I had never heard before. A gentle melody. "You're awake? That's good new's. I was beginning to think you would never wake up." I heard a familiar voice speak. I looked over towards the door and I saw that same brown-haired boy from earlier ,leaning against the door frame. A peaceful smile was resting on his face and his eyes held the same peace as they gazed towards mine. I was still uneasy about him though ,he could just being using his kindness to gain my trust. "So ,What's your name?" He asked ,stepping farther into the room. I tried to get out of the bed I was in but I immediately fell to the floor. The man was at my side with his arm around me. "Are you alright? You shouldn't strain yourself." He spoke caringly. "I-I'm fine." I replied. He helped me stand back up. "What happened?" I asked ,curious of my injuries. "I'm not sure how you got here but, when we found you ,you had impaled your leg on a branch and when you woke up and saw me ,you jerked away making your injury worse. I was started to think you weren't going to awaken." He answered. From the sound of his voice I was lucky it was only my leg that got impaled. "Luca ,are you here?" A female voice called out. "I'm in here Claire." he called out to her. A few moment's later she walked into the room ,she was quite beautiful. She had long blonde flowing hair and she wore a white sundress with blue trim. She was holding a basket full of herb's and berries ,when she noticed me she carelessly dropped the basket and ran over to me ,embracing me. "You're alright!" She shrieked. "Careful, Claire." Luca warned. "Oh! Sorry!" Claire turned to Luca. "Mother and Father wanted you by the way." She told him as she grabbed her basket and walked out. "Well, she's something else." I half mumbled. Luca laughed. "Yeah, she's always hyperactive. Anyway, why don't you come with me? My parent's would be glad to see you awake." He offered as he pulled me along with him. We left the building that I was resting in and began to walk across a gravel path towards a red bricked building. "You never told me your name." Luca commented as we walked. "Oh ,It's EvaLynne but I prefer to be called Eva." I explained. "That's a beautiful name. It suit's you." He smiled as he spoke. We walked up to a blonde in red armor and a brown haired girl in a long white dress. They had to be his parent's. "You wanted me?" Luca asked as he approached. "Uncle Albert wants you and Claire to go to Bale for Lavia's 16th birthday. Your mother and I would go with you but with her expecting-" The man paused as he turned around, looking directly at me. "You're finally awake! That's great to see. How are you feeling?" He questioned me. "I feel fine." I replied. "Great. You're welcome to stay here as long as you want."He was interrupted. "You are welcome to stay but, you could also go to Bale with Claire and Luca if you wanted." The woman finished. "I totally think ,you`should come!" Claire exclaimed as she walked up, dressed in a battle skirt with blue armor now. The older man sighed. "You defiantly picked up your aunt's personality." "What? I just think it would be super awesome!" Claire shot back. I noticed the older man was staring at me again. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar." He stated. "I don't think we have. I've never left my village until just recently." I explained. "So your from one of the few hidden Wingly town's?" He asked ,with a puzzled look. "Yes. I was kinda forced out and I can't really go back unless my father were to come get me." I replied. "Hmm "Who's your father?" "Dart, don't be rude. You don't even know her name yet." The woman snapped. "Her name is Eva." Luca responded. "Well it's nice to meet you, Eva. Anyway why don't you kid's have lunch before you go."  
It had been a couple hour's since I woke up and I found out I had been unconscious for a week, meaning I ate like a pig during lunch. I wondered why my father hadn't found me yet but It's probably because he doesn't want to get caught by the humans he's hiding from. It's alright though, I figure I can explore some of the human world with Luca and Claire before I went back to the town. Maybe I could even convince my father and mother to leave the village. But ,anyways we were just moment's away from leaving Seles the town I was brought to. We were heading to Evergreen forest where we would camp for the night before heading through the prairie ,and the cave. Everyone seemed to be ready ,Luca was brandishing a large broad sword, that he kept secured on his back. Claire wore only glove's and boot's as a weapon. I was told that she was taught a secret art by her great grandfather. There was only one rule to learn; you could never touch a weapon ,before or after you started training. If you did you could never truly master it. Luca was getting ready to take me to the town's armory so I could pick a weapon of choice, which of course would be a rapier if it were available. "Are you ready, Eva?" Luca hollered out as he walked over to me. His hair was messy and in his face covering his dark hazel eye's, he switched from his normal clothes to a black outfit with thin red armor. He was rather cute. "Yeah, Im read anytime, Luca." I responded, standing up to meet his gaze. "Follow me." He whispered, lightly ,lightly tapping my shoulder. I followed him across the village and into the armory. They didn't have as much as Lucrecia of course, my hometown was a bigger place. "Take whatever you need." I looked around the room ,they had several sword's but nothing that I was used to. There was suddenly I large crash ,and the sound of metal scrapping against metal outside. Luca left the room in a flash, I decided to as well, without choosing a weapon. When I made it outside I saw three men. The one in the middle had clashed sword's with Luca's Father. I soon came to realize that the man in the center was Stephan. Was he here to finish the job? "Ah, there's the little runaway." He cackled ,turning his attention towards me. I didn't make sense, why would he risk banishment from the village just to chase after me. Luca reached behind him slowly unsheathing his sword. His father was still struggling with Stephan's giant sword. "This isn't much of a challenge. I figure one of the seven hero's would be stronger." Stephan commented. Claire ran up a flipped over their father's shoulder landing a kick across Stephan's face, knocking him back. As he stumbled I noticed my rapier hanging on his side. If I could get close enough to him I could grab it. "Luca, Can you cover me?" I asked, stepping in front of him. "Of Course I can." he answered. Stephan's two guard's noticed our planned and prepared their fireball technique. We both rushed them, My plan was to slide under Stephan as he struck and Luca would block his sword, once I was on the other side I could easily grab it. The guard one the left threw his magic towards me but, Luca leaped in front of me swinging his sword into the fire, expelling it. The guard on the right fired his and he had a beam attack similar to, Stephan's. Now that I was expecting it, I could throw up a shied strong enough to absorb most of the attack before my shield broke sending what was left to me. Stephan regain his stance and turned towards me, ready to attack. Taking advantage of, Stephan's position, Claire leaped over his shoulder's taking out the left guard. Stephan swung his sword towards Claire but, her father stepped in the way blocking Stephan's sword with his own. Luca quickly fell into formation and took out the right guard with a downward blow. Now was my chance, I slid under Stephan's leg and grabbed my rapier swiftly standing and performing my stance. Stephan looked around and knew he was he was out matched and out numbered. A grin grew across his face as he looked around himself, seeing us surround him. What we weren't expecting was for him to vanish. I should have seen it coming, I knew he could and would use his teleportation skill to get the advantage. Everyone looked around for him ,he was no where to be seen but, I knew he couldn't get far: He didn't have that kind of power. A bright light flashed behind he and I felt a large hand grab my shoulder: After that, I also vanished.

When my vision was clear again, I noticed that I was now over-top a mountain, falling towards it's rocky peak. I managed to land safely without hurting myself, immediately having to dodge a blow by Stephan. "The daughter of nobel's hanging around in a poor village ,and humans at that. Don't you know anything about your status. You don't take pride in your lineage. You don't deserve the life you live!" He yelled. "You're angry because I don't flaunt my title around?" I shot back. "You are the grand-daughter of Charle Fhrama and you don't even act like it!" I scoffed and readied myself once more. "Well, sorry I don't act all prim and proper. But, I was raised to be an honorable warrior, unlike like a backstabbing, cheapshot like you!" He smirked and readied his stance as well. "This time you won't win." He growled. He charged me swinging his sword towards my left side, I ducked under his blade delivering a jab in his sword arm. Fire began to form around his hand and it ran up the blade of his sword. Our power had depleted so much, he shouldn't be able to draw so much energy. Only direct descendant's of the sibling's were able to draw this much power. I knew this because I was the granddaughter of Charle; Yet I couldn't even begin to understand how to use my abilities. He quickly struck my blade with multiple slashes. He was nearly as fast as my father, It was all I could do to keep up with him. He suddenly flipped his sword around to his right hand and knocked me back by kneeing me in my stomach. I fell back on the ground hitting it hard. My vision was blurry, it kept fading from blurry to black. "Sever these chains of fate that bind me." That soft echo I heard before I blacked out echoed through my mind once more. "No! No you can't! You cannot control him!" A female voice rang through my mind, louder then the first. "History requires you." a deep voice growled. "Come to me my child." It continued. I opened my eye's to see, Stephan's blade swinging down towards me. Luckily enough I was able to roll away from his strike and flip back onto my feet. "Heh ,you still think you're better then me?" He asked, over confident of his abilities. "Well, You haven't managed to kill me yet." I chuckled. "Oh, Don't worry. You haven't seen all I can do." he smirked. "Action's speak louder then word's." I commented. "I wasn't planning on keeping this a secret." Stephan bellowed, Jumping up to be enwrapped in a bright red light. A red ring formed around me and suddenly exploded, sending me flying off of the mountain. I couldn't catch myself and I kept falling down, hitting every sharp rock along the way. I landed on a beach and was met at the bottom by, Stephan. He grabbed me and threw me in the water, leaping on top of me afterward's; holding me under the water so I couldn't breath. I kept thrashing trying to get him off of me, but he wouldn't give. And I dropped my sword during the fall. He was suddenly stronger and I didn't understand why. I finally managed to push him back enough so I could raise out of the water to take a breath. He was back onto of me immediately. I glanced at him before he shoved me back under and his appearance changed, he looked like her was wearing Dragoon armor, his wing's were still the wing's of light we Winglies have though. I had begun to black out repeatedly again. "Release me." The strange voice beckoned. "You will stay sealed, forever." The female voice answered. I had completely blacked out and I could no longer feel the pain, Stephan was causing me. I also felt as if I was floating in darkness. A violet light formed in front of me, the same winged figure I saw before appeared but soon faded to a girl dress in dark armor with long raven-black hair. "You have been chosen. The power you now possess isn't easy to contain." The female's voice rang out. "What I'm explaining will feel like it takes forever but, It will only be seconds." She continued. The violet light reappeared and form around her, when it dissipated she was now a Dragoon. "The Black Burst Dragoon was the third Dragoon Spirit taken from a dragon's eye. It is the most dangerous. There is a moment in every transformation where you vanish. That is the monster trying to absorb you. You have to learn how to control it: He is very vicious." As she spoke the silhouette of the winged man on fire formed behind her. "He's been named the Black Monster. I'm sure you have heard of him. The first bearer of the spirit was in fact absorbed by him." She completed her sentence as she herself vanished, the winged man following. "Awaken, Black Burst Dragoon." Her voice rang out one last time.

I opened my eye's and I was surrounded by the water, when I passed out he must have let me go causing me to float and sink in the water. I was different somehow, my arm was cover in a violet colored armor with a long black glove underneath. I felt so different, power was flowing through me. I rose out fo the water with the help of my dragon wing's. Stephan was still standing at the water's edge. His dragoon form was still imperfect, he couldn't have been chosen by the spirit, he must've used his natural power to activate it. My sword was laying behind him, I could probably get it easily since he wouldn't have the speed I possessed. I was expecting this to be a trap though, there's no way he would have not seen me rise out of the water, yet he paid no attention the my current position. Perhaps I could somehow call my sword to me? It was worth a try anyway. I held my sword hand out as if I was grabbing the hilt, hoping it would somehow fly into my hand, nothing ever happened. Stephan vanished again, appearing in front of me with his sword in hand. He swung it towards me forcing me to block it with my left armguard. "You were even chosen to be a Dragoon over me? Tch. How I hate you." Stephan Growled. "Get over yourself. I was chosen because I'm not trying to use this power for my own personal gain!" Stephan smirked. "Using the power of the Black Burst Dragoon just to be able to stand against me: Isn't it the same as myself using this pathetic piece of shit to get the upperhand on you?" He asked, taunting me. As he ended his sentence his armor flashed and disappeared causing him to fall and the sword slide down my arm cutting into my upper leg. He managed to catch himself with his natural wing's. "Dammit! I will be back to destroy you!" He yelled, using his teleportation abilities to flee the area.

Now that I wasn't in danger my Dragoon form was fading as well I managed to fly over the beach before it depleted and I dropped down next to my sword. A violet light shined in front of me forming into a necklace. At the end of of the lace hung a pendent with dark violet colored gem. I remembered a similar pendent hanging around Claire's neck and her father's neck; maybe they were also Dragoon's. I grabbed my sword off of the sandy shore and sheathed it at my side as I looked around. The only thing I could see was the peak of a castle tower in the distance. Hopefully that was Bale and I could meet up with Luca and Claire there.


End file.
